


What The Hell?

by SpawnofHades



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Crush, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpawnofHades/pseuds/SpawnofHades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the hell? He was drunk, Toby was drunk, so why the hell not. Even if Toby remembered Caleb could always blame it on the alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Hell?

"Come on Tobe, it's just a little alcohol, anyways you aren't gonna be going anywhere," Caleb's brother, Jared, said handing the bottle to the only fully sober person in the room.  
Dakota down another gulp of Jonnie Walker, swaying a little bit as she dropped down next to her half brother and started cuddling a pillow. She was stoned off her ass and now getting wasted, the black haired girl was gonna be in for one hell of a hangover the next morning.  
Toby took the bottle from the goth and gulped down about half of it in one swig.

Caleb could fully say by 3 in the morning that there was not a sober person in his brother's house, and that he was going to regret the Jonnie Black and Bacanora mix the next morning. Dakota was drapped over the pool table, her mouth wide open and black hair hanging on the floor. Jason was on the floor, cuddling up to his half brother, while Toby and Caleb were the only two still semi-conicess.  
Caleb would admit he kinda had a crush on Toby Cavanaugh. He was totally sucure with his bisexuallity, all of his realitives knew it too.  
So what the hell, Toby was drunk, he was drunk. And if by any chance Toby remembered, Caleb could always blame his actions on the alcohol.  
The teen straddled his friend leaning forward and pressing his lips to the older male's. To his surprize Toby started to kiss him back.  
Toby tasted like Jonnie Red and soda, sweet and intoxicating, even addictive.  
Toby moved his mouth from Caleb, licking down his neck, biting and sucking on this smooth skin. Then everything went blank.

The next morning Caleb woke with a massive pounding headache, and his lower back hurting like a bitch. He buried his head in the warm pillow his head had been on before he made the idiotic idea of lifting it up. The 'pillow' smelled like Jonnie Red and dog. Caleb opened his eyes and looked up to find Toby Cavanaugh, shirtless and asleep. Oh shit. What the hell happened?

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta say love this pairing. And I made Jason and Allison's dad Caleb's


End file.
